Legacy
by Kala Fett
Summary: Link and Nabooru are having terrifying nightmares as they grow closer and closer. Then, when a follower of Ganondorf kidnaps Zelda, can they rescue her? More importantly, can they admit their feelings for each other? DISCONTINUED
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes: This is the Revised version of Legacy.


	2. Nightmares

Legacy

Chapter 1

By

The Vipress

alyssashipper@hotmail.com

Author's Notes: Well, here's the *new* Chapter 1. This one has to do with the nightmares that Link and Nabooru have. Ch 2 will be the old Ch 1 with a few additions and removals. Sorry, but I had to fix a lot. Anyway, then, Ch 3 will be normal except for the kidnapping scene, which will be expanded and put in Ch 4. Ch 5 will deal with Link and Nabooru finding out, and Ch 6 will be an appearance by both Ganondorf and Neko, who will aid our heroes on their quest. (I mean Neko will aid them, Ganondorf will pester them.) Ch 7 will be concocting a plan, Ch 8 will be Storming the Shadow Realm, and Ch 9 will be the final confrontation between Link and Ganondorf. Ch 10 will be entitled Tying Up Loose Ends, where Link and Nabooru will get together. I am going to make this fic a trilogy. Series One is Legacy, Series Two is Fight for Life, and Series Three is Final Destiny. Sorry, that was long. Oh, and Navi never left in this fic.

Disclaimer: Not Mine, but Bathos and any other characters you don't recognize are (except Neko, who asked to be put in here. :D for Neko!)

New Rating: R for gore and blood and sexual innuendo in the last chapter.

New Genre: 

*****

Chapter 1- Nightmares

-Link-

Link stood in front of a massive swirling vortex of energy, his sword and shield clutched tightly in his hands. His eyes widened as he saw a massive three-horned beast leap out of the portal to stand in front of him, letting out a mighty roar. His faithful friend, Navi, flew forward and gave Link information on the towering beast.

"Link, this is Bathos, a pig-demon created by Ganondorf. I don't know how to beat it!" Navi said, gliding toward him and safely flying into his green cap.

"Great...just great!" Link grumbled as he braced himself for the monster's attack. It roared viciously before opening its' massive mouth and revealing several rows of razor-sharp teeth.  It almost grinned at him before it started trying to inhale him. His eyes narrowed as he buried his sword into the ground to the hilt, swinging his shield onto his back and gripping the implanted weapon tightly with both hands. He grunted with the effort of trying to hold on as the suction became more powerful. Suddenly, his sword was ripped out of the ground and he flew toward the monster's open jaws.  He screamed as he felt the massive jaws close onto him.

*****

"Noooooooooo!" Link yelled, shooting up out of his bed. He looked around frantically, his gaze terrified. He gasped aloud as he realized that he had had a nightmare. He took a deep, relieved breath, before glancing down at his hand in pure reflex. His Triforce of Courage was glowing, and he worriedly got out of bed. He felt like something bad was going to happen, and the dream was warning him of what could happen. He gasped again as the light from the Triforce encompassed him, flooding him with an unearthly power. He felt a presence in his house then, and commanded whatever it was to show itself. A bright flash appeared seemingly out of nowhere to reveal the Goddess of Courage herself, the mighty Nayru. Link stared at her in awe until she spoke.

"Link, chosen guardian of the Triforce, Hero of Time, I have come to aid you,"  
Link just quietly stood in awe of the beautiful goddess.  Nayru smiled slightly.

"Chosen, aren't you going to say something?" Nayru asked.

"Guh," Link said, his jaw hanging open.

Nayru chuckled and reached over, closing his jaw for him.

"Is that better?" Nayru giggled.

"Uh-huh," Link mumbled, his face turning bright red.

"Anyway, chosen, here are my gifts." She held out a sword that looked like a bigger version of the sword he had forged in the land of Termina and a brand new shield engraved with a golden Triforce and carvings of the eight medallions.

"This is the Time Sword and the Time Shield. Only you can touch them." Nayru handed them to him.

His eyes widened as he touched them, easily lifting them into his hands.

"Chosen, you will encounter darkness the likes of which you have never faced before. Have faith, and keep your light burning strong, and you will prevail." In a sudden flash of light, the goddess disappeared. Link suddenly felt extremely tired, so he staggered to bed, but not before opening the oaken chest at the foot of it and gently placing the new weapons into it. He closed the lid and climbed back into bed, sleep claiming him the second his head hit the cucco-feather pillow.

*****

-Nabooru-

Nabooru screamed as she helplessly watched the Gerudo's Fortress be incinerated by a massive red dragon and its mysterious rider.  She drew her blade as she let out a primitive, almost primal war cry, running toward the dragon. The Dragon's rider leapt off of it and landed in front of her, drawing the sword attached to his side. The rider was a knight in pitch-black armor with his eyes glowing red beneath his helmet. Nabooru's charge was interrupted by the knight's sword embedding itself into her stomach. She groaned as the knight laughed evilly, forcing the sword into her to the hilt. She looked over to see Link's broken body being devoured by a massive three-horned monster. 

"Noooooooooooooo!" Nabooru screamed with the last of her strength before she succumbed to the darkness.

*****

Nabooru shot out of her bedroll, panting heavily. Her only thought was one of inner fear and confusion.

"What...the HELL...was THAT!?" She mumbled, before turning over to try to sleep.

A/N: Here it is. Ch 1: Nightmares. R & R Please!!


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

Legacy

By The Vipress

alyssashipper@hotmail.com

Author: The Vipress

Pairing: Link/Nabooru, Malon/Lamont, Zelda/Prince Tyldus

Archives: Sure, just ask me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own TLOZ. I only own this fic, Prince Tyldus, and Lamont. 

Type: Action/Adventure/Romance  
Chapters: 2 out of 10

Rating: PG for this Chapter, R for Ch 1.

Violence: Sword fighting.

Sex: nope.

Feedback: I'm a feedback whore. I always want more.

Summary: Link and Nabooru are having terrifying nightmares as they grow closer and closer. Then, when a follower of Ganondorf kidnaps Zelda, they must join together to stop him.  Will they save Zelda? More importantly, will they admit their feelings for each other?

Notes: This takes place 7 years after Link returns the Master Sword to the Temple of Time. In Ch 1, which you must have read if you are reading this,  Link received the Time Sword and Time Shield. If you have no idea what I am talking about, then read Chapter 1, Nightmares. By the way, Link is left handed. In the games he is, so I made him left handed in the fic.

*****

Link yawned and stretched, looking around warily for any surprises. He sat up and cracked his back, groaning. He had not had a lot of sleep last night. When he stood up to go to the chest at the foot of his bed, he noticed that there was a package sitting on his table. There was a scroll on top of it. On the scroll there was a message from Rauru, the Sage of Light. He picked up the message and began to read it.

_Link,_

_If you have received this scroll, then I fear the Evil King's_

_plan has already started to unfold. You should have already_

_had a visit by Nayru, who gave you the Weapons of Time._

_Enclosed in this package are the Time Tunic, __Time__Cape__,_

_Time Gauntlets and Time Boots. _

_May the grace of the Goddesses be with you,_

_-Rauru-_

_~Sage of Light~_

"Well, I better take a look at them," Link said, tugging open the package.

Inside, there was a white tunic, a white hat, brown Gauntlets with a white jewel embedded in them, brown boots, white leggings, and a red cape. He pulled on the tunic and the leggings, followed by the cape, the boots, and last of all the gauntlets. 

            "Well, at least I can be dressed up when I go to see Nabooru today," Link said.

He then walked over to the chest at the foot of his bed and took out his new Time Sword and Time Shield. He attached the sword to his right hip and placed the shield over his new cape. He grinned, taking a look at himself in the mirror.   
  


            "Lookin' good, Hero of Time," He grinned.  He slowly made his way out of his house, which was Impa's former house. Impa had moved to Hyrule Castle in order to better protect Princess Zelda. He wasn't alone in the house, though. His old friends from Termina, Kafei and Anju, had escaped from Termina following a civil war. Knowing that Link was in Hyrule, they made their way there in order to find him. They knew that they would have at least one friend there. When they found him he had decided to let them stay with him for no rent. Since Kafei was an excellent stonemason and jeweler, though, the only thing Link asked Kafei to do was to sometimes make him little trinkets to make for Nabooru for no charge.

            Link slowly walked over to the chest once again and reached in to retrieve a small brown leather pouch with a drawstring holding it closed.  He pulled the string and emptied the contents of the pouch into his hand. Inside the pouch was an orange stone medallion on a string. The symbol of the spirit medallion was carved into it.  In the center, there was a red ruby representing the power of the desert.  Link reverently turned the medallion over in his hands as he stared off into the distance, thinking about how much he cared for Nabooru. 

            He then walked out of his house and headed for the stable he had built to house Epona and Daemon, his newest horse, a Gerudo stallion.  The cow he had won in the obstacle course was there, too. Link saddled up Daemon, patting Epona on the nose. Recently, Malon had come to visit with Lamont, a Hylian Knight and Link's best friend.  She had discovered that Epona was pregnant. Link grinned as he finished preparing Daemon and got onto his back. He trotted off toward the Gerudo Valley, tucking Nabooru's gift into his tunic.  
  
            "Hey Malon! Lamont!" Link called, galloping toward them. "Hey Link!" they called, stopping and walking toward him. Link dismounted  Daemon who trotted off to eat.  

"Hello Link!" Malon smiled as she hugged him.  Lamont walked toward Link and grinned.

            "Hello my friend. So, where are you going?" Lamont brushed a hand through his pitch black hair as he said this. Lamont was a handsome young man the same age as Link. He had dark black hair and green eyes and was a Hylian Knight. He wore a blue tunic with white leggings and brown boots. His sword was strapped to his side and his shield hung on his back.  His hair was shoulder length and his bangs were parted down the middle and looked like Link's. Link grinned at his best friend and said 

"I'm heading to Gerudo Valley to spend the day with Nabooru." 

Lamont grinned at his friend and winked while nudging Link with his elbow 

"So, the rumors are true then. You are in love with Nabooru." 

"WHAT!? What rumor? Has it reached Gerudo Valley as far as you know?" 

"Relax, my friend. Malon told me that you told her." 

Lamont laughed. 

            "Oh thank the gods. Malon, I thought you were going to keep it a secret?"

 Link said, smiling at his childhood friend. Malon looked sheepishly at Link before dissolving into giggles. Link's hearty laughter soon followed, trailed by Lamont. When the three finally managed to stop laughing, Link walked toward Epona and mounted her. 

"Well, I have to go. Nabooru is waiting for me." 

Malon grinned

 "Well, we wouldn't want to keep you from seeing your _girlfriend_ now, would we?" Link playfully scowled at Malon before reaching down to clasp hands with Lamont. 

"I will see you soon, my friend. Come visit me sometime, both of you." 

            With that, Link took off in order to see Nabooru. Lamont and Malon both grinned as they watched Link ride away. 

"Now, m'lady, I believe that I promised you a trip to Lake Hylia, didn't I?" 

Lamont grinned. 

"Why, yes you did, kind sir." 

Malon giggled as Lamont pulled out his Ocarina and played a song. A horse that was black as night galloped toward them and Lamont mounted before pulling Malon on behind him. 

"Well then, let's go!" 

With that, Lamont and Malon galloped toward the lake at the same time that Link arrived in the Gerudo Valley.

~Fin Ch 2~

Author's Notes: Wow, I changed a lot! Anyway, I'm now starting on Ch 3. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to have Ch 3 up by the weekend, but I'm not promising anything. Encourage me by leaving a review! 

  
 


	4. Blossoming Love

Legacy

Ch 3

By

By The Vipress

Alyssashipper@hotmail.com

Author's Notes: Ch 3, done just a day after Ch 2! Wow, I'm on a roll! Anyway, Ch 4 will be a while, because I've got to study for finals. Never fear, though, because I will finish by summer! And part of Book Two of The Circle of Ages Saga (What I'm calling Legacy and the two fics after it) will be up immediately following the last chapter of Legacy. Anyway, this Ch is rated PG. Here we go!

Dedicated to: My beta reader Rai Dorian!

********

As Dameon galloped over the wooden log into the Gerudo Valley, Link leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Faster, boy, or Nabooru's gonna kill us!"   
  


Dameon whinnied and Link slapped his behind to coax him to go faster.

He obediently galloped quickly toward the wooden bridge, almost flying over it in an attempt to get to the Gerudo Fortress. He rounded the corners of the Valley and finally arrived at the fortress where he was met by a young Gerudo guard named Aida. Aida looked a lot like the other guards except she was younger, about 18 years old. 

"Hello Aida. Where is Nabooru?" Link asked, flashing a grin at the young Gerudo.

"S--she's in t-t-the D-Dining Hall sir."

"Thanks. Oh, and you look nice today."  
  


Aida just blushed.

Link dismounted Dameon, and Aida led him away toward the Gerudo stables. A trough of clear water was next to the entrance, so he strode over to it and checked his reflection. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and gave himself the once-over. Damn, he was fine. Well, at least according to him.

His beloved Nabooru was sitting at a table with a host of other Gerudo warriors. She noticed him when she walked over, which certainly boosted his ego for the day.

She had always admired the young Hero of Time for what he had done for Hyrule. By destroying the King of Evil, Link had set things the way they were supposed to be. She smiled as he approached. 

"Link, you're here!" Nabooru exclaimed, standing up and extending her arm out to him in a warrior's handshake. 

Link grinned as he clasped her arm roughly, "Nabooru, what is all this?"

"A feast in your honor!"

"I don't deserve..." Link started sheepishly, but he was cut off.

"Nonsense! You **are** the Hero of Time, aren't you?"

"Yes, but…"

  
Nabooru smirked. "But nothing! Eat or I'll **make** you eat!"

"Yes, mom." He gave her a mock salute.

"Damn straight," Nabooru replied before dragging Link toward the feast table.

As they laughed and ate, both Link and Nabooru stole glances at each other when the other wasn't watching.

********

A/N: Short Chapter, I know. But this is just a prelude to the *real* action! Yes, it's what all of you readers have been waiting for! Zelda is kidnapped next chapter!


	5. DISCONTINUED

DISCONTINUED  
  
Legacy is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I really don't like this fic. I might take it down and rewrite it in the future, but for all intents and purposes it's over. 


End file.
